Desnuda
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Solo lean. Cancion de Arjona, mui hermosa.


_Bueno, no soy muy buena para song fics. En realidad, apesto, no me gustan para nada, pero sigo intentando, asi que sepan disculpar estos fics.. jaja.. Besos y ojala que les guste._

_**Desnuda**_

Era su primer año de noviazgo. Estaban contentos por haber podido superar sus miedos y su timidez para por fin formar una pareja estable. Esa decisión pudo llevarse a cabo solo cuando ambos contaron con 20 años.

Se veían siempre luego de acabar Hogwarts, pero nada muy especial. Y la verdad era que, en el colegio todo era más complicado, pero una vez afuera, fue mucho más fácil salir adelante. Ahora por fin estaban juntos, habiendo superado ya varias peleas y desentendidos. Ahora comenzaban a disfrutarse. Pero siempre que estaban a punto de formalizar una relación ya más íntima, ella se echaba para atrás, confundiéndolo más y más. Nunca quiso preguntarle. Sabía que la incomodaría y no quería sonar desesperado. Pero la verdad es que se moría por tocarla, por llevar su relación a un nivel ya más alto.

No obstante, él era consiente de que ella era algo insegura en cuanto a lo que su cuerpo respecta, y nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie que no fuera el espejo de su baño. Sin embargo solía verla en escasa ropa, pero nunca la tocó de más.

_**No es ninguna aberración sexual,**_

_**Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros.**_

_**El compás de tus pechos aventureros**_

_**Víctimas de la gravedad...**_

-¿Y si te quitara mi camisa?- Preguntó Ron desabrochándola- La tienes hace un año, va siendo hora de que me la devuelvas ¿verdad?

Ella no se inmutó, sabía que el momento debía ser. Lo amaba y lo dejaría llegar hasta donde el deseara, confiaba en él ciegamente y, habiendo cumplido un año, "debes superarlo" se decía. Él quitó su camisa dejándola en shorts y, corpiño. La miró con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Era demasiado inoscencia para ser robada de aquella manera. Por un momento, pareció arrepentirse y querer echarse para atrás. Pero luego ella le sonrió, lo cual le dio cierto pie para continuar con los botones de su pequeño pantalón. La dejó únicamente con su ropa interior. Ella se paraba frente de sí.

_**Será porque no me gusta la tapicería,**_

_**Que creo que tu desnudez es tu mejor lencería.**_

_**Por eso me gustas tal y como eres,**_

_**Incluso ese par de libras de más.**_

_**Si te viese tu jefe desnuda y detrás,**_

_**No dudaría en promover tu cintura.**_

Quería sentirla y sentirse completo. Quería llenarse de su hermosura, hundirse en su completa gloria. Quería amarla por dentro y por fuera. Quería conectarse con ella y demostrarle todo lo que la castaña causaba en él. Todo el amor que era capaz de darle.

_**Deja llenarme de tu desnudez**_

_**Para afrontar los dizfraces de afuera**_

_**De una mejor manera.**_

Ambos se abrazaron. Él quería sentirla y amarla hasta el final. No quería nada muy pasional, sino muy por el contrario, algo más sensual, más dulce. Le quitó el corpiño con deleite, disfrutando aquella hermosa y única obra de arte, que era su entera figura. La besó con dulzura. Le susurró un te amo, y la dejó completamente desnuda.

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que no habra diseño que te quede mejor**_

_**Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura**_

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor**_

_**Sería como taparle la hermosura**_

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que la naturaleza no se equivoca**_

_**Y si te hubiese querido con ropa**_

_**Con ropa hubieses nacido**_

_**Deja llenarme de tu desnudez**_

_**Para vestirme por dentro**_

_**Aunque sea un momento**_

Él la besó abrazándola. Ella se dejó guiar y ambos calleron en el suave colchón de esa cama que antes estaba tan fría. No había, por ahora, más contacto que el abrazo y los besos que compartían. Pero por ahora eso bastaba. Quería que fuera algo digno de ser recordado, después de todo, ella aún era vírgen, a diferencia de él, y se merecía ser tratada con dulzura. Y si bien sabía que no sería la última vez que sucedería aquello, sabía que sería inigualable y única. Ese nerviosismo en el ambiente (por parte de ambos y sobre todo de él, ya que debía precaverse), no sería el mismo luego de aquella vez. La ternura quizás no sea la misma y el simbolismo, definitivamente sería otro. Pero siempre estaría presente entre ellos el amor que se profesaban.

_**Y ahora que por fin te tengo asi**_

_**Desnuda y precisamente enfrente**_

_**Desnuda también un poquito la mente**_

_**Pon tus complejos junto de tu ropa**_

_**Y si te sientes un poquito loca**_

_**Ponte loca completa**_

_**Que verte será solo el inicio**_

_**Antes de perder el juicio**_

Ella lo acarició con cierta timidez, y la mezcla de ternura e inseguridad, hacían que temblara y dudara de las caricias que le propinaba. Pero el efecto que causaba en él, aún así, era tan satisfactorio como si lo tocara con toda la seguridad del mundo. El recorrido que hicieron sus labios por la tersa y blanca piel de su novia, comenzó en su boca, siguiendo su curso con sensualidad, y acabó en sus piernas.

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor**_

_**Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura**_

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor**_

_**Seria como taparle la hermosura**_

_**Desnuda**_

_**Que la naturaleza no se equivoca**_

_**Y si te hubiese querido con ropa**_

_**Con ropa hubieses nacido**_

_**Deja llenarme de tu desnudez**_

_**Para vestirme por dentro**_

_**Aunque sea un momento**_

No hubo conexión verbal o mental más acertada y puntual, que la que compartieron sus cuerpos aquella noche, donde la inseguridad y los miedos quedaron de lado para dejarle paso al amor y a sus maneras de expresarlo. Sus caricias y besos no tuvieron fin a partir de esa noche. Se amaron, y se amarían cada vez más desde entonces, desde aquella entrega mutua.


End file.
